Dude Looks Like a Lady
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: Justin reports to Lord Death. On the way, he sees Soul and is determined to woo her. But what he doesn't know is that Soul is a guy. When he falls in love with him, Soul is determined to keep Justin oblivious. But how long will it last? I don't own SE.
1. Snowhaired Beauty

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

Summery: Justin was planning to only report to Lord Death. However, he ended up meeting Soul, who was mistaken for a girl, and sweeping him off his feet. Soul, falling hard and fast, ends up getting his heart broken. Justin, also in love with Soul, doesn't realize it yet. Will he realize it in time? Or will he loose Soul to someone else?

Disclaimer is in summery.

* * *

Ch.1: Snow-haired Beauty

Justin Law, the only known Weapon to have ever made become a Death Scythe without a Meister, was on a mission. Lord Death had called for him! And therefore, it was his duty to go to him and do all he can to help him in his time of need!

This, of course, was why he was currently walking down Death City's streets toward the DWMA. As he walked, he noticed several students of the academe's were headed that way as well. _'Thats right! It's a school day, isn't it? Such good little students! Doing as Lord Death commands! Oh how-Hello!' _ Justin's thoughts were suddenly cut off as his eyes landed on a strange pair. One had turned around to give a confused look to their partner. They had snow white hair, expressive crimson eyes, and wicked sharp teeth. Even from where Justin stood, he could see the similarities to a shark's. Sweeping his eyes over the assumed student's form, he noticed their thin frame with a hint of girlish curves, hidden beneath an orange shirt and black jacket.

A slight brush rose on his cheeks when he noticed their pale skin and slender throat, suddenly having the strange desire to run his tongue along it. _'I have __got__ to get laid more.'_ The sudden thought made him blush more, part of him wondering what had gotten into just then. The sudden desire and thought just wasn't like him.

When he finally snapped out of his thoughts- having been staring at the ground and blushing gaining him strange looks, all of which he ignored- he looked up just in time to witness the pigtailed one say something to which the snow-haired one responded with a deep blush- _'Wonder how far it'll go.' _Justin thought vaguely- and no small amount of embarrassed sputtering before turning around and heading in the direction of the school.

Justin flushed deeply before giving a hard gulp and continuing on his way, making a note to himself to question Lord Death as to the identity of the snow-haired beauty.

* * *

This is something I couldn't resist writing. Sorry for all those reading SP. The new chapter was out before this, though. Feel free to pelt me with random things for writing this when I'm supposed to be working on SP. I'm also sorry for this being so short. Please keep in mind that this is only a preview to get the ball rolling. Please enjoy!


	2. Second Sight

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

Summery: Justin was planning to only report to Lord Death. However, he ended up meeting Soul, who was mistaken for a girl, and sweeping him off his feet. Soul, falling hard and fast, ends up getting his heart broken. Justin, also in love with Soul, doesn't realize it yet. Will he realize it in time? Or will he loose Soul to someone else?

Disclaimer is in summery.

* * *

**Ch. 2:** Second Sight

The others had been blubbering about things that made little to no sense to him. So Justin, figuring that it wouldn't hurt too much, glanced around quickly to check whether anyone was watching, before quickly and carefully replacing his earphones and focusing on his music. He became so lost in his little music-filled world, so- of course- he failed to notice Spirit and Azusa stand behind him and raise a single foot. He did, however, notice when they nailed him right in the back, knocking him off his feet and making his earphones fall out. He landed face-first with a surprised gasp.

"Well. Never mind Justin for now. Obviously, life here at the DWMA is going to have to change in the coming weeks. We're entering a difficult time, but at least it will be exci-ting~! Okay~! Class dismissed." Lord Death switched between his serious voice and his goofy one, trying to impress upon them the seriousness of the situation while at the same time not wanting to depress them.

Everyone turned to leave, silent and lost within their own thoughts.

_'Ohhhhh! How horrible! This whole Asura business is getting in everyone's way! If only I knew the name of that snow-haired beauty, then I may find joy once again! -Wait! I've forgotten to ask!'_

"Oh~. Hang back a second Spirit."

"Yes, sir?"

"There's something you and I need to-"

"Ohhh~! Great Lord! There is something of the utmost importance we need to discuss imme-diantly~!" Justin cried out, unknowingly cutting his 'Lord' off.

"Huh~?" Death tilted just slightly to the side in confusion. Everyone that had recently been leaving stopped and turned around. They all felt a small shiver go down their spines and straightened completely when Justin suddenly reached up and pulled out his earphones without any prompting whatsoever.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, I saw a certain someone I'd like to know about."

Death tilted again. "Yes, Justin? Continue."

"I saw someone while on my way here. A lovely young beauty with snow-white hair, rubies for eyes, and wicked-sharp teeth. Please, Great Lord! Grace me with her name!~"

Spirit and Stein, both knowing who he was referring to, locked eyes. Their eyes and cheeks bugged and their whole bodies shook as they tried their damnedest to keep it in. It didn't work. They burst out laughing and dropped to the ground, clutching their sides as they rolled around, gasping for air in between their bone-shattering guffaws. Azusa gave them worried looks, wondering how much longer they could go without a proper breath, while Marie stared at them in confusion.

Was something wrong with the kid? Or was it just that funny that Justin had a crush?

Marie gave a glance of confusion towards Justin, only for her eyes to become impossibly wide and her jaw to drop. Lord Death had his arms wrapped tightly around the youngest Weapon's waist, trying- and nearly failing, it seemed- to keep him from the older males. The look of murder on Justin's face made her question whether or not what Stein said about him was really true or not.

She nearly chocked when her shocked mind finally registered what he was saying. _'I-I didn't even know he knew such words. I think even Lord Death is blushing! And he plans on _kissing_ this kid with _that _filthy mouth?'_

The sound of a bell going off made everyone except Stein and Spirit freeze and glance around.

"Is it that late already? Oh well! Another time then, ey Spirit? Uh, Spirit? Oh dear." He sweat dropped at the sight of the two unconscious bodies laying on his floor. Oh, well. Nothing he could do about them. Justin continued to attempt murder with his eyes. And if he didn't know any better, he'd say it was working. "Um, right. Oh, Justin! You wanted to know, uh, _her_ name right?" If he wasn't so in control of himself, he would have jumped at the sudden change in the Death Scythe.

"Yes, my Lord! Please grace these unworthy ears with the name of the fair angel for which I am falling."

All conscious being in the room had a sudden combination of thoughts. _'Already?' 'Well that was fast...' 'He's...kidding...right?'_

"Alright then. Hi-_*cough*_ _her_ name is Soul. Soul Evans."

"Ohhh~! Soul is the name of the angel-witch who has me under her spell! I must find her! I can only hope that I can be considered worthy enough to have her accept a date with me! Farewell my friends! And wish me luck. For tonight, I dine with the Right-Hand of perfection."

And with nothing more than these parting words, he flies from the Death Room in the hopes of catching up with his 'Angel'. The other three watch as not even a dust-cloud rises. With a sweat drop, Death assigns each of the two also-sweat dropping women a man and order them be taken to the Dispensary.

"Hmmm. I wonder if I should feel sorry for Soul? Hmmm. Nah. He'll be fine." He turns back to his mirror and begins to contemplate. What? Even he doesn't know.

Justin barely manages to avoid knocking over yet another student. No matter how guilty he'll feel about not apologizing, he's a man on a mission. And that mission was to find his angel before she could evade him. He narrowly manages to stop before tripping down the stairs and taking a very painful tumble. As he attempts to regain his breath, Justin's eyes scan around him, on lookout for white hair and red eyes.

He jumps up and turns around to find the source of a sudden loud sound. Concentrating, he focuses his eyes and ears on the door, hoping for another yell. He was not disappointed.

"HEY, SOUL! WAIT UP!"

Finally, his albino-angel appears from beyond the doors, walking beside the panting girl from before. His eyes barely took the time out to study her apparent friend before snapping back to her. Inhaling deeply and gulping, Justin starts forward, mind going blank. He stops a few feet before her, but she seems to not be paying any attention. She walks right into him- and his mind quickly saves the fact that from just a little bump, he could feel a toned stomach and muscles.

Reaching out to steady her, Justin's mind gives a little twitch, and his heart nearly skipped a beat when she looked up at him, eyes wide and curious. _'Like an adorable puppy!'_ A part of himself whines happily.

Barely giving himself time to think, Justin slides down into a kneeling position, allowing his hands to move from her shoulders to her hands, both of which he gripped tightly. Swallowing thickly again, Justin inhales one last time before tilting his head back to stare up at her.

"Oh, sweet angel! We meet at last! You wicked witch, you! You have caught me in your web of seduction and love! I come to ask of you a date with this lowly mortal! I shall even provide an outfit to match your stunning glory! Please accept! I shall die if you say no!" He finishes dramatically. He watched her carefully and intently as she blushed a deep strawberry red while glancing around.

He somehow managed to tear his eyes from her to glance around as well. It would seem as though all his yelling had attracted quite the crowd. His eyes returned to her just in time to catch her give a barely noticeable nod.

"Oh thank you sweet angel! All shall be ready by tonight. I shall deliver your dress at 7:30! Please be ready!" He kissed her knuckles before standing up and walking off, feeling as if he were on cloud 9 already. He hadn't missed her completely shocked look. Hm. Maybe he'd been mistaken. Oh, well. What's done is done. He'd have to hurry though, to get everything ready in time. Not to mention having to bully her residence out of someone. Maybe he could use it as an excuse to torment Spirit and Stein.

His smile turned into a murderous smirk. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Here's the 2nd ch. to DLLaL. Please let me know if any of you think of a good dress. I was thinking of something that would be a good looking dress while still not putting too much emphasis on the fact that Soul is male. We DO need to keep Justin from knowing that Soul is male, after all. Please let me know if you think of/find any! Please enjoy as well! And excuse me if he seems a little OOC...for Soul, my excuse is that he is surprised AND being asked out by an older male that looks like a priest.


	3. First Dance

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

Summery: Justin was planning to only report to Lord Death. However, he ended up meeting Soul, who was mistaken for a girl, and sweeping him off his feet. Soul, falling hard and fast, ends up getting his heart broken. Justin, also in love with Soul, doesn't realize it yet. Will he realize it in time? Or will he loose Soul to someone else?

Warnings: Cross-dressing, mistaken genders, slight shot of lady-kisses, creepy old guys. Justin in a tux.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

**Ch. 3:** First Dance

* * *

It had taken Maka the better part of an hour just to get Soul to start moving. After that, it was unbelievably easy to grab his hand and lead him home. Which is where they were now. Soul was seated on the couch, staring straight ahead while Maka stood to the side, watching him with worry. She sighed when he finally blinked.

She couldn't really blame him, though. She had just been a witness, and she was almost as shocked as he apparently was.

She heaved another sigh before it turned into a mini screech.

"My little scythy-boys home~!" Blair suddenly popped up in front of Soul wearing her normal skimpy outfit.

_'Here we go again. And Blair will crush Soul's face in her boobs in 3, 2, 1...Bingo.'_ Maka mentally counted down. However, after a moment, Blair finally stilled and pulled away from the boy. Both had missed Soul's body slumping after Blair had grabbed him. Having the normal nose-bleed when Blair's breasts met his face had been too much for his already shocked mind. He'd passed out.

Blair gave Maka a _look_ and laid her favorite toy on his back on the couch. With a nod, both girls headed to the kitchen. When drinks were seated before them along with a bowl of chips with dip, Maka started explaining everything. She finally ended with a excited "...and here we are!" Despite her looks, she was just as much a gossiper as Liz or Patti.

Blair also seemed excited. Neither noticed that Soul stood twitching in the doorway until he finally made a sick chocking sound. They both put on their best 'I'm so sorry.' faces and stood up to usher him into a seat. He fell into it with a thump, looking like he might cry. Blair and Maka exchanged glances. Looks like they might have to go into 'Liz + Patti mode'.

"It's alright, Soul. Don't worry. Maybe it was all a joke and you won't have to go."

"Thats right! Maybe he wont come!" Blair's tone had an excited and bubbly tone to it. She matched Patti almost perfectly.

"And if he does, we could always tell him that you can't make it."

"But what if he asks to see Soul? For proof of the lie we just told. Or wants to stay and take care of him?"

Soul's eyes watered. They both ignored him as they turned to face each other.

"That's right. And if we say that its too serious, he'll probably never leave without at least checking on him or taking him to a doctor."

Soul whimpered. He was once more ignored.

"Awww! Thats so sweet! I wish _I_ had a guy like that!" Blair whined.

"_Well take him!"_ Soul chocked. He was further ignored.

"Yeah really. Soul is so lucky! It's too bad that he thinks Soul's a girl though. I'd trade places with him if I could." Maka huffed.

_"Go right on ahead!"_ Soul almost screamed. Both girls turned back to him. He didn't like the looks on their faces. It looked like they were studying him or something.

Blair hummed. "Well. He _does_ look kinda like a girl." Soul released a strangled noise.

Maka nodded in agreement. Soul whined and slumped over. He couldn't believe that they were both commenting on how girly he looked. He mentally vowed to seek revenge while pondering what he should switch his wardrobe to. Too bad he liked this outfit.

"Right!" Both girls suddenly shouted in unison. They turned to him with twin looks of pure evil (to Soul). He shrunk even more. "Meep."

* * *

Justin stood nervously outside the apartment his angel shared with her friend. He had beaten the area out of Spirit and managed to get the street out of Stein. He'd had to go door-to-door asking about her. By the time he had checked both neighbors to make sure, it was already 7:00. Checking his outfit, straightening his tie, and rearranging his package, Justin swallowed. His nerves were so tight, that he didn't notice the people that were pressed against windows and peeking over anything they could get behind, even corners and alleyways. They all held their breath.

Justin took a deep breath himself before reaching up to knock on the front door. After a moment, he heard footsteps and giggles. The door opened and out the pig-tailed girl from before appeared. He released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. A nervous smile broke out on his face. This seemed to amuse the girl even more, if the widening smile said anything.

"Hi, I'm Maka. Maka Albarn. I'm Soul's partner. And you are...?" She held out a hand and Justin relaxed a little more.

"Justin Law. Death Scythe. Its a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know Soul had a partner. Is she a Meister or Weapon?"

Maka's lips twitched and Justin had the faint impression that she was laughing at him. He brushed it off.

"Yeah. Soul's a Weapon, I'm h-her Meister. _She's_ a scythe." As she talked, Maka led him inside and made him sit on the couch. Since he was so focused on the younger girl, he completely missed the two heads that peered out from down the hall**(1)**.

"Is that him?" Blair whispered, eyes focused on the blond.

"Yeah." Soul breathed back. He hadn't wanted to go. He'd fought tooth and nail trying to stop Maka and Blair from putting his hair up in various styles and pins. He'd nearly gotten away at one point, but Blair had used a spell and her hat to drag him back and hold him in place. But at this moment in time, all Soul could think was, _'Wow. He looks good.'_

Justin was wearing a plain black suit. Even his 'hat' was missing. His blond curls were fitted perfectly on his head and his blue eyes were nervous but excited. In his hands was a package and something red that he couldn't really see. When the older Weapon reached up to fiddle with his tie, Soul noticed that the symbol on it was the same as the one that had been on his priests' clothes.

Soul blushed and swallowed, feeling the room suddenly grow warmer. Blair noticed him fanning himself and smirked. Turning into a cat, she quickly darted into the other room and pounced on Justin's lap. He jumped and looked down, before he smiled and began to pet her.

"So, Justin. Did you bring Soul's outfit?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Here it is. I hope she likes it." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. Maka nodded and took the package before turning back to join Soul.

"C'mon, Blair. You can help."

Justin wandered how a cat could help, but dropped it. It must be a girl thing.

Blair hopped down and raced back to Maka's room, where Soul sat on the bed, blushing and tugging at the hem of his shirt. She smirked and turned human before counting to three and pouncing.

*In the living-room, Justin jumped when he suddenly heard a loud thump and a yell of shock. What the hell was that?*

Once Blair had successfully ripped all of Soul's clothes off, leaving him in only his boxers, she picked him up and pushed him into the bathroom. Maka followed and set the package on the sink before leaving with Blair right behind her. Soul sighed and stripped off his boxers before entering the shower. After 10 minutes of rushing while trying to go slow at the same time, he stepped out and dried off.

He grabbed a pair of scissors form the cabinet and opened the package. Reaching inside, he reluctantly pulls out a sleeve-less dress. It wasn't as bad as he would've thought.

The dress was white with a black sash across the middle that tied into a bow on the side. The chest was ruffled, and, if he was correct, had a bit of padding in between the front and back. With a sigh, Soul lifts it over his head and fixes it in place before waiting a second and stepping to the side. When he raised his head, he nearly gasped.

The dress went from just below his arm-pits to an inch below his knees. After twisting and turning to admire how it looked on him, he turned back to the package. Reaching back inside, he pulls out a pair of shoes. They looked like silver sandles with black ribbon criss-crossing until it reached the ankle. He bent over to put the shoes on, leaning against the sink to stay up-right. He used what was left of the ribbon to tie it around his ankle and make a bow tie in the back.

Looking down and studying how they looked on him with the dress, Soul cursed. He hadn't ever realized before how dainty and girlish they were. It suddenly hit him that the heeled-sandles were in his size. He spent a moment wondering before finally deciding that it had either been in his school records or Justin had guessed and gotten lucky.

Reaching over once more to grab the package and throw it away, Soul notices that it still seemed to be a little heavy. He tipped it and caught a pair of earrings and a necklace. The earrings had the same symbol as the one on Justin's tie. The necklace looked like Kid's brooch but smaller. Soul put the jewelry on, thanking Maka and Liz for making him get his ears pierced.

Stepping back and giving a little twirl, Soul eyed the thin white veil that lay over the bottom part of his dress. Running his eyes over his outfit, starting at his feet, he gazes mournfully at the scar that peeked up from his chest to cross over onto his shoulder. For the first time since he got it, Soul felt ashamed. The scar made the outfit look less beautiful than it really was. Some distant part of him wondered if Justin would see the scar and tell him it was all a mistake and that he had the wrong person. He wondered if he would take the outfit back.

With a final mournful sigh, Soul turns and exits the bathroom. He didn't look up until he made it to Maka's room and was grabbed. After he was dropped on his behind on the bed, he lost track of what was happening. Everything was lost in a flurry of tugging hands, brushstrokes, and small cries of pain. Everything ended with a final _click_.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking into his reflection. His hair was pulled into something he thought they'd called a twist with two strands of bangs hanging down on either side and a few loose strands escaping- he could tell it was unintentional by the way Maka and Blair eyed them- to land on his forehead and help frame his paled face.

"Why am I so pale?" He wondered aloud.

"It's probably due to the fact that you had too much of a shock." Maka lifted his skirt as she talked, making him squeak and try to push it back down. Maka ignored him and studied his legs. After dropping the skirt, she grabbed his arms and studied them as well, completely ignoring Blair's giggling and Soul's mortification. With a nod she released them and stepped back. "It's a good thing we made you shave earlier." She muttered.

Soul shivered at the memory. That had been one thing they had done to him earlier after Blair had captured him. That and plucking his eyebrows; he would rather never do either again if he could help it.

"Now hush and close your eyes. And don't you _dare_ move."

Soul sighed and complied, tilting his face up. It didn't take long before he felt their brushes and pads sweep across his face. After another few minutes, they finally stopped and he only opened his eyes when they tapped his shoulder.

He nearly gasped when he saw himself. Some inner-distant part of himself was _cooing_ at how _beautiful_ he looked. His eyes were shadowed with a light purple, his cheeks had the barest hint of added color and his lips were painted red. He looked like some kind of Hollywood movie star or something. Thats when he noticed the mascara and caught hints of eye-liner.

"We would've done a different color, but they all either didn't match, or we were out. Sorry. We'll get some more tomorrow."

Soul's head snapped up to meet his Meister's eyes. He glared at her, incredulous.

She scoffed at his look. "What? Did you really think this would be the last time we dressed you up?" She could feel the mental-daggers he was trying to stab her with. _'Not to mention you look damn good dressing like that. Its hard to believe that your a guy.'_ She thought. The timer went off and Maka jumped.

She and Blair hailed the boy to his feet and helped him walk (*_cough_dragged_cough*_) him down the hall to the door. Here, Blair released his arm and turned back into a cat. All three stumbled into the kitchen, catching Justin's attention. Once he caught sight of the albino, he turned scarlet and started fixing his tie.

Soul also turned red. He looked away and started to step forward when he was reminded of Maka's hold. It took her a moment, but she eventually let go, stepping back to lean on the wall. Blair sat by her feet and they both watched as Soul tried to hide the wobble in his step as he walked over to Justin. Said Weapon picked something up off the couch to gently place in Soul's hair.

"Shall we go?" He whispered, hooking a single finger under her chin to lift her head. They stared into each others eyes; red meeting blue. Soul nodded and Justin turned to the side, offering his arm. Soul took it and they started out the door, Justin holding it open until she was through before following and closing it with a soft _click._

Maka and Blair waited a few moments before beginning to wail.

"They grow up so fast!"

"They were so cute together!"

* * *

Soul and Justin walk arm in arm down the street, focusing on each other and what they would say to try to rid themselves of the stifling atmosphere. Neither noticed the crowd of people following them.

Kid, who had been in search of a certain item to make another perfectly symmetrical, had noticed Justin Law walking down the street. His first thought was why the Death Scythe wasn't wearing his normal priests' garb. He'd prepared to shout to get his attention when the woman on his arm caught his attention.

Even though she wasn't symmetrical, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. But there was that niggling feeling of recognition about her. He felt like he should know her. His eyes traveled over her body, taking in everything he could; from her hair to her dainty toes. All he could recognize was the eyes. They looked like Soul's eyes. _'But that _couldn't _be him! Could it?'_

When she straightened up to- presumably- get more comfortable, he saw it. The end of the diagonal scar that only Soul had. He had to grab the wall of the closest building before he turned and blew air over the closest window. Writing the number to the Death Room and praying his father was still in, Kid waited for him to answer while trying to hold in his snickers.

He was in luck; his father answered. "Kiddo? Is something wrong?" He was confused. His son never called in this late unless he was on a mission or needed something. It was probably the later. Kid's face was red and he was shaking, making small noises every now and then.

"F-Father! You-You've gotta see this!" Then Kid pulled away and pointed. Lord Death leaned forward, stretching the 'glass' **(2) **in order to see what was making his son act so strangely. If he had eyes, they would have bugged out of his head and ran the risk of falling out. Justin Law was walking down the street with a movie star on his arm. It only took him a second to figure out that 'movie star' was actually Soul in disguise.

They watched as the couple passed then watched the growing crowd of stalkers pass by as well. He could have sworn he saw Spirit's hair and Stein's glasses in the crowd. But he could have been mistaken.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the restaurant and were seated, Justin finally took the time out to study his date. He first saw the long scar on her shoulder. He winced. It must have hurt like hell, getting that thing.

Running his eyes over her arms, he noticed several more, much smaller scars. They all seemed to be fading and were barely noticeable. He smiled. Those scars were proof of her courage and willing-ness to protect those she cared for. He inwardly cheered himself for finding a girl who could and _would_ fight for what she cared about.

"May I take you orders?" A pretty strawberry-haired girl piped up. She was dressed in the standard white shirt-black pants and apron of all the waiters and waitresses. Justin nodded and ordered the spaghetti dinner while Soul ordered the fish dinner. The only down-side to this diner, was the fact that they only served three drinks;wine, water, and coffee. In the winter, however, they started selling hot chocolate.

After writing down their orders and chirping back how long it would take, she bounced off, not even bothering to comment on their looks or flirt. She seemed like the type who wouldn't pay attention to looks and instead focused on the brighter side and people's personalities. While Justin was fiddling around with his napkin, Soul allowed his eyes to wonder. He seemed to be the only one that saw their pretty waitress peck another waitress on the lips. This one had long dark-brown hair with a single large strand of blond in the front.

She gave a little silent laugh and pulled back her dark locks into a top-knot and tucked the blond behind her ear. She gave the smaller female another quick peck and hurried off to another table. The red-head giggled and caught Soul's eyes. Her face paled and she wobbled. Soul gave her a reassuring smile and gave a quick meaningful glance to Justin. The girl sighed and relaxed.

Soul turned back to Justin, finding him staring into his eyes. He nearly squeaked in surprise. Justin opened his mouth to say something, but the food suddenly appeared before them. The waitress gave a thankful nod to Soul and hurried off. She returned a moment later with two glasses of red wine and a bottle.

When she left, they dug in. They were halfway through their meal when Justin started asking questions. He asked anything from Soul's favorite type of music to her favorites. He tried his best to answer as honestly as possible. By the time they left, Justin knew Soul's favorite animal, foods, color, song, and even outfit.

After paying and leaving, they walked through the nearby park. There was an old ice cream vender sitting on the corner. After a half-hour of walking, they decided it was time for dessert. While Soul sat down on a nearby bench, Justin walked over to him and placed their orders. The old man glanced up and over to where Soul was sitting. He gave the pretty boy a smile.

"Hello there son." He muttered. Justin jumped. Was the old man talking to him? If so, why was he glancing up at Soul? She wasn't a boy.

"Are you two together,son?"

"Um, yeah." Justin was nervous. What if he upset the old guy? He'd heard that anger could raise blood pressure or something like that. _'Can't that kill?'_

"You got yourself a beaut, there son."

Justin smiled and relaxed. "I know." He said. He opened his mouth to say more, but the old man beat him to it.

"Don't ever loose that one. You may never get'em back. You understand that son?" The old man stood up suddenly and looked him in the eye. _'He knows. He's had experience. He knows what he's talking about. Listen to him. Listen to the wise one.'_ A voice suddenly whispered in the back of his mind. He had already memorized what he had said. Justin's face grew hard and determined. He nodded. But the man wasn't finished yet.

"Don't ever treat'em bad. No matter what. Don't ever take advantage of 'em either. Got it? By the time you realize your mistake, the one you love could be with another that makes them happier. Because with love," here the man leaned forward, right into Justin's face and stared him hard in eye, making the Death Scythe gulp and take a step back so he wont lose his balance, "gender don't matter."

By the time Justin had blinked and straightened up, the old man was already finishing the second cone. He paid the man and thanked him for the ice cream and advise before turning and walking over to where Soul was still seated. She was looking up into the sky, gazing out at the moon. When Justin sat down and handed her, her cone, she took it wordlessly and began eating it. Justin stared at her for a moment before starting on his own.

Within minutes, they were both staring thoughtfully up at the moon. The old man watched them quietly before turning and pulling out an old framed photo. Staring down at it, he whispered, "Maybe they'll break the cycle. If only I'd followed that advice, back then. Maybe then..." He trailed off with a sigh. Kissing the glass, he turns his attention back to the couple, willing the young boy to not screw it up like so many others.

"Have you ever wondered." Soul suddenly whispered. Her voice was smooth and even, but something rested on the edges. Something he couldn't tell.

"Wondered...what?" His voice was thick. He'd been bombarded with information all day and night. He was sure that if he took in anymore, his head would explode.

She turned her head to look at him. He was suddenly struck by how beautiful the moon looked, reflected in her deep, red eyes. Those same red eyes that were also somehow darkened by something, yet lit up by an immense intelligence that went beyond any he'd ever heard or seen of.

"Wondered...what?" He repeated in a thinck whisper. Her eyes captivated and controlled him. He didn't have any control over what he said or did now. He would do anything she said. She could play him perfectly, just like her piano. And he felt afraid. Afraid of this control she had. Afraid of the deep darkness and intelligence of her eyes. A part of himself was crying, screaming, and struggling to get out of her control. It demanded that he look away and _run. Run far, far away. And don't stop._

"The difference between the tears of the damned and an angel."

She said it so commonly. As if she were commenting on the weather or a new book. There wasn't even the slightest switch in her gaze or body. But Justin felt as if the planet Earth had suddenly fallen on him and tried to flatten him. He couldn't breath. His chest was tight and he suddenly felt sick.

Then, she cried. A single tear rolled down her left cheek before falling and landing on the bench. Then she turned away and continued eating, as if nothing had ever happened. Justin follow her lead. Once they were done, he turned to find the old man. But he was gone. Not a trace was left.

And Soul was leaving. Justin hurried to catch up with her. The rest of the way was spent in silence. 

* * *

When they finally reached Maka and Soul's apartment, it was late. He walked the scythe to his door before reaching out and grasping his wrist. When Soul turned to look over his shoulder at him, Justin smiled and pulled her to him. Giving her a quick but tight hug, he lets go and kisses her on the lips.

"What do you say to doing this again sometime, angel?" He whispered. She nodded, dazed.

Justin chuckled. "What about next Wednesday? Same time?"

Soul nodded before opening her mouth to murmur, "But I don't have anything to wear."

Justin grinned and responded, "Then I shall have to bring you something else, wont I?"

With a final peck, he turned and left. He didn't care that there was lipstick on his face. He was just glad his angel had accepted another date.

Soul, meanwhile, turned and fumbled with the doorknob before it was suddenly gone and he was dragged inside.

"Well. How'd it go?" Maka demanded, leading him over to the couch. Blair sat on one side while Maka chose the other. And with a deep breath, he proceeded to tell them everything. He left out the lesbian waitresses and the moon part, of course.

And neither girl commented on the tear track on the left side of Soul's face. They couldn't. Because it wasn't there.

When Soul finally stumbles into bed, not bothering to remove the make-up, he reached up and releases his hair. His hand comes back with a single red rose.

* * *

(1)- I don't know much about Soul and Maka's house, so I'm just making things up, okay?

(2)- If Spirit can do it to threaten Soul in the 1st episode, Lord Death can too.

You will more than likely see the waitress and the old man again in later chapters. If I don't forget.

And if any of you can guess what I'm trying to hint at, I may give you a prize. But you WILL be recognized sometime in this fic. First two get to pick the names of the waitress and man.

I MAY write a separate one-shot about Soul getting his ears pierced.

And, since I didn't mention it, Maka and Blair taught Soul how to sound female. Inform me of any problems or questions an all that.

And, yes. I AM poking fun at poor Soul. Who could resist? If you have any ideas for a date of outfit, just let me know.

Here's Soul hair, dress and shoes. There is no pic for the necklace and earrings, so use your imagination.

http:/www. ?section= viewStyle&sid= 1290&view= 5&startRow= 1

http:/ www. /tips/ tip070 .htm -twist part

http:/www. promgirl .com/ shop/ dresses/ viewitem- PD246030 (Soul's 1st date w/ Justin)


	4. After the night fell

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

Summery: Justin was planning to only report to Lord Death. However, he ended up meeting Soul, who was mistaken for a girl, and sweeping him off his feet. Soul, falling hard and fast, ends up getting his heart broken. Justin, also in love with Soul, doesn't realize it yet. Will he realize it in time? Or will he loose Soul to someone else?

Warnings: Cross-dressing, mistaken genders, Justin playing sports, nearly missing school, teasing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

emphasis

_flashback_

_"flashback talk"  
_

* * *

**Ch. 4:**After the night fell

Soul was not enjoying his day. First, he'd woken up late, then he'd had to carefully remove the dress, shoes, pins, and earrings- he'd left the necklace on purpose- and had barely remembered to put on clothes and his shoes before running out his door. Maka was right in front of him. Both had a still-hot piece of plain toast and Soul had borrowed Maka's brush to finish his hair.

But it was when they finally got to school that his day started going sour. He had forgotten something very important; unfortunately, everyone else noticed. This, of course, proved to good for them to pass up.

Soul swore under his breath again when yet another girl walked by giggling. If this continued, he'd have to choke a bitch. And they'd like it. But that wasn't the only thing that was starting to seriously piss him off.

"Hey, Soul! Trying to say something?"

"Finally come out of the closet, Soul?"

"_*whistle*_ Hey there, good lookin. Wanna go out for a milkshake sometime?"

He shuddered. Honestly, how corny could these pick-up lines be?

"Hey there, hunny. Wanna be my bunny?"

He let out a cross between a growl and a groan. _'Obviously pretty damn corny.'_ He sighed mentally. He'd just got there and he already wanted school to end.

He nearly ran past Kim and Jacqueline, who both noticed his 'problem' immediately.

"Poor, Soul. I hope they don't tease him too badly." Kim muttered. Jackie nodded beside her.

A random girl slid in beside them. Her long, curly blond hair caught their attention easily. The next thing they noticed was her long violet tie hanging over a plain short-sleeved, button-up shirt and green she turned her head, they both stared into her clear emerald eyes. They stared each other down before she finally leaned over towards them. She glanced around her and raised a hand to her cup around her mouth. The other two girls leaned closer.

"Have you heard?" She whispered. Kim and Jackie shook their heads 'no'. They normally didn't participate in gossip. Blackmail, however, they took every chance they could get.

The girl seemed excited that they hadn't heard. "Apparently, when Soul was a kid, his dad used to beat him. And I also heard that his mom was a little psycho. But they only did that to Soul. So, of course, his older brother, Wes, -"

"Soul has a brother?" Jackie interrupted. No one knew Soul actually had family. They all thought he'd been abandoned or was an orphan and that was why he didn't like going by his last name. All three shivered when they remembered what had happened last year, when some cocky no-name had made enemies with Soul. He's said 'Evans' a total of five times before Soul had pounced. They said that he might wake up in about five years. And even then, he'd never be the same. Only a select few had seen his eyes at that time. And it still haunted them to this day.

The girl nodded, little blond curls waving before her eyes. She continued. "So, of course, Wes never believed him. So when he told Wes about everything he knew and everything they'd done to him, he didn't believe him. He completely broke Soul's little heart. Too bad, really; Soul really looked up to him back then. But anyway, after that, I heard that Soul became so depressed, that he became obsessed with playing the piano. He'd play it day and night. Even skip meals. They could only drag him away for five minutes. He didn't even sleep. And he's still depressed. Tsk,tsk. Poor Soul." Kim and Jakie turned to look at each other, ignoring the fact that the blond girl had walked away.

As soon as she was outside, her whole form and the air around her wavered for a second. She sighed and tilted her face up. "I'm sorry, Soul. That's the best I can do for now. I only hope it helped." And for just a moment, the blond haired girl was no longer there. In her place, stood a tall man with black and white hair and red eyes. His black-stripped red suit jacket flinched and his form wavered. The girl reappeared before starting to sink into the ground.

Quite fitting for an illusion of Madness, wouldn't you say?

\

Soul had walked as fast as possible (*****_cough_ran_cough*_) into the nearest bathroom. Luckily, it was empty. Fortune had smile on him at the moment, he just knew it. He immediately turned on the tap and grabbed some paper-towels. He scrubbed his face until it turned pink then looked into the mirror. His eyes watered and his breath became shorter. He felt like crying.

He grabbed soap and tried again, scrubbing until his face burned. Then he rinsed out his poor abused paper-towels (I suspect Brawny) and rubbed it lightly over his face. He ignored the bell and kept wiping it over his face until the burn was mostly soothed and looked up. He nearly screamed. Fortune's smile became a cruel, cold mockery, of laughter.

?

Ten minutes later, Soul slowly trudged into the class room, head bowed and form defeated. Stein glanced up and watched as the boy stood there before turning to trudge to his seat. He slumped beside his partner, head still bowed. It took a moment, but Stein eventually cleared his throat and returned to the lesson. Everyone immediately turned back to him, knowing that dissection was the alternative.

Maka waited a moment before turning back to her partner. He hadn't moved. She sighed in desperation, mentally checking over everything she could ever remember doing, hoping to find out what sin she'd committed to get stuck with him of all people.

"Soul? What's wrong?" she whispered, eyes watching for any hint of Stein noticing her whispering. When he didn't answer, she elbowed him in the ribs. He sniffled and twitched.

"Soul?" she repeated. Damn Stein, her partner had something wrong. And she was determined to fix it. He sniffled again.

"What do you thinks wrong? There's a Death Scythe that thinks I'm a girl, I've started cross-dressing, I'm probably going to end up with issues after this, and my reputation is torn to shreds because I forgot to wash off my make-up, and you forgot to tell me that it was water-proof." He hissed back, rubbing at his eyes.

"But...why are you crying?" Maka whispered back. She could understand how all that could end up giving him a lot of stress, which may make him want to cry, but this was Soul! The guy who rarely ever showed anything but boredom in public, and occasionally at home too. But Soul was a hormonal teenager, so it was possible for him to be affected by stress and start crying right? Or maybe-

Maka's head was going in circles, brain trying to figure out what her partner hadn't told her.

"Soul?"

He gave a wet hiccup and looked up. "I got mascara in my eye!"

Maka's brain suddenly crashed.

}{

It had taken Maka ten minutes before asking Stein if she could take Soul to the nurse. Then another three to convince him to let them go. It had taken Soul looking up to convince him. He'd never admit it, but those eyes creeped him out, smudged black around bloodshot red. It always had. It was just one of those things you never got over. And Stein never had.

It had taken Nygus five minutes to check Soul's eyes and clean them out. Never the less, she insisted that he stay so she could make sure that she'd gotten it all. After Maka had left, Nygus had pulled up a chair and grabbed a cross-word puzzle. When she'd gotten stuck and began saying random things about it out loud, a half-awake Soul had managed to tell her the correct answer. She's even read him some that she knew. He got 57 puzzles right in a row before he fell asleep. If Nygus would have checked the title, she would have seen why she had such a problem.

However, she didn't, and so, Soul's true intelligence would remain secret just a little while longer.

/

Soul had just finished his homework and was starting a little snack for him and Maka- left-over soup-, when someone knocked on the door. With a final stir of the warm contents, Soul walked towards the door, mentally going over what he'd make for dinner that night.

"Hello, is there something me and Maka can help you-oh. Hey Justin." He trailed off, completely forgetting the greeting that Maka had literally beaten into him. He glanced over to the calender. He had two days before Wednesday. So what was his- admittedly handsome- wooer doing here today?

"Ah~, hello Soul. It's nice to see you again. I hope you don't mind me showing up just a bit early." Justin was sure he was showing how much he was holding back what he truly wanted to say. Soul had noticed the distinct lack of yelling and dramatics.

"Uh, yeah. Come in." He lead the elder Weapon to the couch before heading to the kitchen to stir the soup. "So what are you doing here again?" Soul asked, just loud enough to be heard in the other room.

"Oh. I was wondering if you would enjoy going out today instead of Wednesday. Lord Death needs me to go on a split-second mission for him tomorrow, so I figured that we could go out today instead." Justin was literally twitching with his restraint. He wasted to use his normal speech patterns, for Death's sake. But Stein's and Spirit's advice raced through his head.

_"Alright, now listen up. You're gonna have to change your speech patterns if you want to keep Soul. Try talking like a normal person."_

_"And instead of taking Soul out on expensive dinner-dates all the time, why not try something simple? You have this emergency mission as an excuse. Take-uh-her out today. Try going around town or a game of basketball."_

_Spirit scowled. Something hot bubbled in the pit of his stomach. "And what the hell would _you _know about dates? I bet your still a _virgin_!"_

_Stein frowned. Justin took that as his cue to leave. He quickly but quietly evacuated the area, feeling slightly guilty. After all, it'd be _his_ fault if they both ended up dead or something. But he'd still use their advice._

Soul frowned thoughtfully. It would make sense that Justin would still be sent on missions. He was a Death Scythe, after all. But it didn't mean that Soul had to like it. He ignored the voice in the back of his head whispering _'House wife.'_

"Sure. That'd be nice. Would you like some soup before we left? Do I need to grab anything?" Soul concentrated on the soup, watching as it began to bubble.

_'Soul can cook? This is great! My wonderful angel is both a fighter _and _a cook!'_ Justin thought excitedly.

"Of course. That would be wonderful." He kept his voice even and controlled. It took him a moment before he finally processed what else she'd said. "No, no. Just some normal clothes that you feel comfortable in. I hope you don't mind a walk around town. Maybe we could even play a game of...basketball? If you feel like it of course! If not then I'm sure-"

Soul walked in at that moment, carrying a tray with three bowls of soup on it. He sat it down on the table and gave the older man an amused smile.

"Don't worry about it. It sounds fine to me. Just let me take this to Maka and then we'll eat. Would you like something to drink?" He offered, making sure to use his 'female voice' and picking up a bowl and a pack of crackers. When Justin shook his head 'no', Soul nodded and turned to head to Maka's room. He decided to hurry and change while his soup was cooling.

Maka, of course, kept cooing over him going on another date so soon with his-as Blair called him- 'lover-boy'. Soul snorted and reminded Maka that he could always call her father and convince him to take her out as well. She glared at him for a moment before turning back to her homework and picking up her spoon.

Soul laughed and went to get ready. He chose a simple short-sleeved orange shirt with his 'mouth logo' on the left breast and a pair of blue shorts. He scowled at his still-shaven legs. He cursed his partner for making him shave them. And cursed her again when he caught his reflection in the mirror. Nygus had managed to clean most of it off, but a faint hint of purple still showed through. He sighed and turned back to the living room where Justin was calmly eating his soup and studying the room he sat in.

He'd been too nervous the last time to study it, but now he wondered how he could have missed the slightly messy appearance and tilted paintings. For some reason, he'd thought it may have been a little messier. Maybe it was because the apartment belonged to two teenagers. He shrugged and turned his head to peek at the door, only to jump and nearly choke when he realized that his beautiful angel sat next to him. He hadn't even heard her come in or felt her sit beside him.

She turned her head to glance up at him and he gave a shaky grin. A single brow raised and she turned back to her meal. He sighed and turned back as well.

* * *

Okay, I know that I didn't do the date yet, but its coming. So don't worry about that. And if you don't like Brawny, don't complaint to me just because I put it up here, it was a joke. Enjoy. In case you haven't noticed, I'll give you a hint. Something may happen between Spirit and you guess what? Yes, Justin is a little OOC but I hope that 'flashback' cleared up why. He's trying to make little changes so that Soul will like him more. And I don't feel like writing all that every time I try to write him. He may have the occasional slip-up. Any questions, problems, etc. let me know and I'll either try to explain them or fix it. Sorry for the long wait, but school and 'war' have been taking up a lot of my personal time. I hope you enjoy this late chapter, and the next chapter of SP should be coming soon. It's in the writing stage right now.


	5. Early date

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

Summery: Justin was planning to only report to Lord Death. However, he ended up meeting Soul, who was mistaken for a girl, and sweeping him off his feet. Soul, falling hard and fast, ends up getting his heart broken. Justin, also in love with Soul, doesn't realize it yet. Will he realize it in time? Or will he loose Soul to someone else?

Warnings: Cross-dressing, mistaken genders, Justin playing sports.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Ch.5: Early date

They had eaten slowly, Soul taking the time to relax and Justin taking the time to plan their date and calm his nerves. After they'd finished, Soul had taken their bowls, piled them on the tray, and went back to his partners' room. They spent a few moments talking before he finally left with her bowl and took them all to the kitchen. He debated whether or not to wash them, unconsciously chewing his bottom lip and drawing blood. After deciding to make Maka do the dishes as revenge, he turned and left.

He walked to the door and turned, waiting for the older male. He flinched in surprise when he felt Justin gently grab his chin between his thumb and forefinger. The Death Scythe tilted his head back and stared with dark eyes at Soul's lips. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the intense stare directed at his lips.

He felt his cheeks grow hotter when Justin started to lean down, eyes never changing. When he felt Justin's tongue lap at his lips, he could have sworn that his heart skipped a bit and he wobbled. Justin's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, steadying him. Soul could have been mistaken, but he could have sworn that he'd heard a gasp and a small "eep!".

He ignored them both, however, and instead focused on the feel of Justin. When Justin pulled back and Soul licked his lips, he was distantly surprised at the taste of blood. However, he was too focused on the strange and vaguely familiar sensation coming from the priest. The elder boy gave him a confused glance before opening the door and leading him out. Maka and Blair both watched, breathless and wide-eyed from the hallway as the door slowly closed with a low 'click'.

* * *

It hadn't taken Soul long to return to normal. They were currently walking around Death City, taking in the fresh air, wonderful sun, great weather, and plentiful yard sales. Soul was surprised at the amount of them. Back in his Mother Land, they never had this many. Not at one time, at least.

"So." He blurted randomly. Justin looked down into his snowy locks, resisting the temptation to run his hands through them. "What now?"

Justin thought about it for a moment before he shrugged and continued to study the items set out before the many buildings and homes. "What would you like to do, my lady?" He murmured lowly, paying no mind to the title he'd just given the younger Weapon.

Soul's head snapped up to stare at him in confusion. _ 'So he's just going to keep switching back and forth? I don't know whether to feel glad that he only calls _me_ that, or sad because he still thinks I'm a girl.'_ He sighed and shook his head. They continued to walk around, avoiding small children as they chased each other and studying the many tables. After stepping out of the way of a group of children chasing each other, Soul's eyes caught site of a mountain of books, pottery, and trinkets. He studied them from afar before a certain word caught his eyes.

With a barely audible gasp, he made a beeline for the table, never taking his eyes off a particular book. Justin, however, didn't notice his date leaving until he moved his arm out, hoping to find her hand and hold it. He stopped and turned, sharp eyes scanning his surroundings, searching for white hair and red eyes. He sighed in relief when he finally caught sight of her.

She looked up when he reached er side, giving a nod before turning back to the book in her hand. He arched a single brow when he caught sight of the title: _Agatha Christie: Sparkling Cyanide_.

While Soul was studying the books, Justin turned his attention to the many trinkets laid out. His eyes caught a thin white metal cutout of a piano. It nearly glowed in the sun, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching over to pick it up. A thin piece of string dangled from a barely noticeable hole in the top. It looked slightly worn, but otherwise in perfect condition. He glanced around and found a thin book of mostly blank music pages, with only a couple filled in. By that time, Soul had picked out a few books by the same author.

He scanned a few of the titles with a raised brow. _'They do it with Mirrors' 'After the funeral' 'Sleeping Murder' 'Curtain' _and _'The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side'_, caught his eye first. Soul was digging through his pockets, searching for the money needed when Justin laid his things on top. She looked up quickly, eyes widening a bit when Justin pulled out his own wallet and payed for them all, only giving a brief explanation of, "I'm the one taking you out, so I'll pay for it."

They left-with Soul insisting on carrying his own books-, and continued on their way. Justin randomly slipped away after a moment, returning with a couple bags and a small box. He handed one bag to Soul, who carefully placed his books inside. They continued on their way, Justin radiating smugness as he thought of the wonderful gift he'd found while searching for bags. Soul, on the other hand, radiated curiosity. Just what was in that little box?

They left a couple hours later, heading to a nearby ice cream shop. Justin internally shuttered, pushing back memories of when they'd first had ice cream together. The shop was small, but cozy, and the small amount of people, randomly spaced around the store only made it more so. They headed over to a random empty table by one of the windows, sitting down their purchases and deciding on their choices before Justin sighed and reluctantly handed over money for their orders. Soul took it with a small glare and headed over to the counter.

Even when he was allowed to get something, Justin still payed. He sighed and gave a small shake of the head.

Justin, meanwhile, was glancing around and studying the walls, watching people as they chattered amongst themselves. He yawned, closing his eyes as he did so. When he opened them again, an ice cream cone floated in front of his face, making his jump. He took it and traced the path of the holder's arm up to Soul's amused red eyes. He smiled sheepishly and tried to fight the light flush on his cheeks. Soul chuckled and the flush grew.

The blond male gave a small embarrassed cough to clear his throat. After that, the questioning resumed, only with Justin taking the brunt of the questions and Soul gaining information. For what ever reason, Justin found himself unable to stop the answers from coming. Like Soul, he'd decided to pass the more personal questions and things that he didn't feel like thinking about. Nonetheless, he was deeply disturbed by the answers he was giving, answers that anyone else would have received a hidden threat or a lie.

Once they had finished their cones and were leaving, Justin grew quiet, making Soul watch him worriedly from the corner of his eye. It was probably for the best that he couldn't tell what his date was thinking. Because Justin was starting to ponder whether or not trying to win Soul over was the best idea or not.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the basketball field, it was late in the afternoon. They sat for a moment, talking about random and non-personal things- something Justin was glad for and Soul noticed- while they rested their feet. After a moment, Soul stood up, laughing and Justin followed. They played as many games as they could think of, letting the evening slip slowly by and turn into night. After Soul had managed to knock Justin down for the fifth time, they decided to give it a rest.

Justin remained on the ground until he caught his breath, watching as Soul stumbled his way to a bench and fall to his knees. She leaned against it and he watched as she tried to reach up to wipe away sweat, only to let her arm drop. When a moment had gone by and she still hadn't moved aside from her harsh breathing- which he could barely hear from where he lay- he slowly stood up and walked over to her.

When he knelled by her side, he could hear a slight wheeze. Searching through his bags, he finally found a small bottle of water which he'd bought before arriving. It wasn't as cool now, but it'd have to do. He took off the top and knelt by her side again, turning her around and pressing the bottle into her hands. He helped her lift her arms and get a sip, before she pushed it away.

"Hey, you need to drink something. It'll help right?" He muttered, making sure to keep his voice low, not wanting to miss any changes in her breathing. He narrowed his eyes when she shook her head and moved her lips. He leaned forward, placing his ear inches away from her mouth. "What? I didn't catch that."

"...haler...pock...neeee..." She wheezed. He could barely make any thing else out, but what he had was enough. He immediately started digging through her pockets- which he'd just noticed- and wrapped his hands around something small and hard. He pulled back his hands, not sure whether to feel relieved or worried when he pulled out an inhaler. He placed it into her waiting hand and watched as she placed it into her mouth and pressed down, inhaling.

When she pulled it out, she scowled in distaste and reached out for the bottle of water. He handed it to her, watching as she shakily drank from it before passing it back and leaning against the bench once again. Justin waited for a moment, debating before finally deciding to move her when she started to shiver. He sat on the bench and pulled her head in his lap, watching as she slowly regained color. When her breathing slowed, he pushed at her shoulder, once, twice, three times. She didn't respond.

Heart beating loudly in his chest- surely breaking a rib or two while it was at it-, he leaned over. She gave a soft snore. He nearly fainted in relief. He gave a short chuckle, running his hands through her hair. He allowed her to rest for a while longer before picking her up and positioning her on his back so that her arms were around his neck. It took him a moment to get her balanced just right, but he got it and picked up their bags.

He gripped her legs and started walking back to her apartment, her soft snores echoing in his ear.

* * *

Maka was pacing in front of the coffee table, trench coat-like jacket swaying with every step. Blair watched her tiredly in cat form from the couch, giving a yawn every now and then.

"What the hell could be taking them so long?" She suddenly growled. Blair cracked open a single eye, peering at her with a look only a cat could have. "They should have been back hours ago! What if something went wrong? What if Justin found out and beat him up? What if they were mugged? Or if Soul's asthma acted up? And he forgot his inhaler? Or if-"

"Maka, calm down. They are fine. And you made sure that he took it with him. Besides, let them have their fun. They probably just got side tracked or lost track of time. I bet that their still playing ball. Just watch. They'll be home soon." Blair interrupted, calmly. She closed her eye and went back to her light snooze.

Maka watched her, chewing on her lip nervously. She hesitated then nodded. She slowly sat down before her nerves regained their control and she shot back up. "But what if they-"

A sudden knock at the door combined with Blair's low growl of "Maka..." cut her off. Another, more rushed knock followed the first. As Maka made her way over to the door, Blair murmured, "Well speak of the devil..."

Justin stumbled inside and nearly collapsed before regaining his balance. Blair hopped off the couch, making room, while Maka quickly took the splitting bags from the older Weapons fingers. He thanked her breathlessly, making them (Maka and Blair) both wonder if he'd really run the whole way. After setting the bags to the side, Maka directed the blond to sit on the couch while she took Soul to his room.

After covering him up and making sure he was comfortable, she felt of his forehead, and felt his pulse. Smiling at her findings, she turned and walked out, turning off the light and shutting the door. When she reached the living room, she found Blair in human form with Justin's head resting on her thigh. She was petting his hair with a proud look in her eye. When she caught Maka in her peripheral vision, she brought a finger to her lips before standing up and straightening him out on the couch. Both his and Soul's shoes were sitting by the door.

Maka soon returned with a blanket and pillow, which was spread out over him and placed under his head. They locked doors and turned off lights before finally stooping in Maka's room. While Blair sat on her bed, Maka changed clothes. Once the lights had been turned off, both cuddled under the covers, Maka petting Blair until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Please forgive me for making you all wait for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even thought I personally believe that I could do better. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't turn out right. And so, this is the end result.

Yes, these are actual books by Agatha Christie. No I haven't read these particular books, even thought the ones I have read are amazing. And this does seem kinda like something Soul would like. I mean, he likes jazz, and not many people would expect it, so why not Agatha? Yes, they probably are getting close just a little too fast, but if you recall, Justin was already 'falling' for her. And Soul is just getting a crush for now. That 'feel' will be explained later, along with some other things. This will probably include the 'girl's connection to Soul, his true intelligence, what the meaning behind the question was, etc.

The reason I have been tardy for so long, is mainly because I haven't been able to find the inspiration to write this chapter. However, the fact that a couple of really cruel flamers are also to blame. One told me flat out that I should just commit suicide. The other called all my works crap and told me that I would never be an author. I guess that's too bad for them, because I don't really expect much of myself to begin with. And the main reason that I refuse to leave? Simple. To piss people like that off. Those that hate me and my works so much, just keep hating. Because I'm gonna be here for a while.

Also. If you flame someone, try to do it politely. Just a simple 'It sucks, you need to do better.' is just fine. There's no cause in making someone depressed just because you want to be a dick. Thank you.


End file.
